


Shot

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, season 7, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot

  
  



End file.
